


A Warm Home Welcoming

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: First Love You's, M/M, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: Chris has a surprise for his beautiful lover after his return home after a long day at the base.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Warm Home Welcoming

Piers sighed as he turned the ignition off, taking a second for his eyes to wander around the property, letting his eyes take in the beautiful scenery.

The Deuce Of Hearts was surrounded my multi-coloured trees, their leafs slowly dropping onto the cold ground.

Golden beams were illuminating through the windows of the house, casting a shadow of a very familiar silhouette of a man. Telling Piers that his lover was indeed in the kitchen, probably cooking dinner for the duo.

A smile forming on his face, he opened the door forcing his body to remove itself from the small confines. His body was aching from the intense training from earlier in the day.

Although Piers was indeed used to the training, there were days that it took its toll on the young sniper's strong body.

Peering in through the open curtains, he could see Chris standing over the stove, stirring the contents of whatever was in the pot. His hips were swaying slightly to the soft music playing in the background, a small smile plastered on his face.

Taking a second to watch his Captain be completely comfortable and vulnerable was always heart-warming to him.

Chris wasn’t always a man that could relax and unwind and truly discover some things about himself and some hobbies he enjoyed. Cooking was one of those discoveries.

Ever since he and Piers had taken the chance and confessed their feelings, Chris had begun discovery things about himself, with the help from Piers of course.

It was his mission to discover things about his lover, he wanted Chris to be comfortable and at ease in their relationship. He knew that the man wasn’t just a remarkable soldier! No! There’s so much more to the man he loves.

With Piers’s love of food, Chris took the opportunity one night to attempt to cook something for his beloved. To his own surprise the dish came out perfectly on the first shot.

The food was great, but the smile on his Ace’s face was what made everything worthwhile. 

Piers reached for the handle and carefully entered the home. The scent of chicken hitting him in an instant.

Pulling off his jacket and kicking off his boots he heard the familiar shuffle of feet walking towards the entrance.

“You’re just in time Piers! Dinner’s almost ready!” The deep voice of his lover was heard just behind him, his smile becoming impossibly wider.

“It smells great babe, what are you preparing tonight?” Piers asked, welcoming the older man into his arms, kissing his cheek softly before nuzzling his face into his strong neck.

“Parmesan chicken with some cooked vegetables and potatoes.” Chris answered, squeezing the younger man tightly into his arms.

The two stayed in their embrace for what seemed like hours, before Chris began to pull away.

“Go change and come back down, the food should be ready in a couple of minutes.” Chris whispered in his ears, pressing a kiss on the mans cheek.

Sighing as his Captain pulled away, Piers reached out once more pulling the man into a fierce kiss.

Their tongues tangling together, lips smacking roughly against one another, just the way they liked it.

The sniper pulled away and pressed one more kiss onto the mans lips before heading his way up the stairs, turning around the glance at the man one more.

Chris was watching him, a smile spread on his face.

Turning on his feet, he made his way towards their shared room and walked towards the dresser. Fishing out a pair of briefs and sweatpants before turning to the closet.

He skimmed the closet before grabbing an old t-shirt Chris had from his younger days. He slipped it on and began his way out of the room and back to the man he had fallen in love with.

Piers was welcomed in, immediately being grabbed once more into a tight embrace.

“I missed you today.” Chris mumbled.

“I missed you too, but you needed a day off babe. You’ve been working constantly ever since we got back from the last mission. ” Piers replied, pressing a soft kiss on the mans collar bone.

“Yeah well, bio-terrorism isn’t taking a break either.”

“Things have slowed down lately babe. Anyways I took care of alpha today and finished your paperwork. So tomorrow you’re all clean and ready for a fresh start got it?”

“Piers.. I need to tell you something…”

“What is it babe?”

“Promise me you won’t get mad.”

“What did you do Chris?”

“It’s just, Umm well you see,”

“Spit it out will you?!”

“I’ve fallen in love with someone.” Chris whispered, his voice cracking a little bit.

“Chris?” Piers whimpered out.

“I’ve fallen in love with you Piers Nivans.” Chris pulled away, staring deeply into the sniper’s eyes.

“Chris, this is the first time you said that to me. I a I love you too!” Piers said, eyes watering up at the older man’s words.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to say it, you know I’ve never been good with words and my emotions.” Chris replied, a small blush appearing on his face.

“That’s not true, you have your own way with words Captain. It’s one of the reasons why I fell in love you with you my love.”

“I’m getting better, because of you that is. I never realized how much I needed someone in my life. To make me smile, to laugh. Waking up next to you in the mornings is always the best way to start my days.”

“Awwhh babe, Im incredibly happy to be that person for you! You of all people deserve it! And don’t think the feeling isn’t mutual! I love everything about you! I wouldn’t change a thing!” Piers said, smashing their lips in a strong and passionate smooch, grabbing the side of his man’s strong jaw.

Chris smiled into the kiss, pulling the sniper in by his waist and deepening the kiss.

The two pulled away, both smiling.

“Let’s eat shall we?”

“Let’s! Im starving!”

Piers sat down at the table as Chris made his way to gather the plates. The sniper smiled at the older man, and in that moment he has decided that no matter the ups and downs they’re going to have throughout their relationship, their love will always shine through.


End file.
